Komaeda's Jacket
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Greetings. JunkoMaeda; Junko wears Komaeda's jacket coming back from a shower, lovemaking ensues. Rated M for smut. Kinda OOC?


((*Sweats nervously, adjusts shirt*

My second smut fanfic... This is a oneshot, so no chappie names :3

ENJOY!))

Early spring morning sun streaming through a crack in Komaeda's light green curtains causes him to lightly stir him to awaken. When he's half conscious, he recognizes the sound of running water; when he feels the other side of his bed, and finds that it lacks a special someone's warm body, he realizes that the running water is coming from the shower in his bathroom. Red laced thigh-high boots, a red skirt, a black cardigan with a matching black laced bra, along with some accessories strewn across his bedroom floor were enough to subtly portray evidence of events from the night prior.

Slinging his legs over his bed, to the floor, Komaeda stretched with a quiet yawn, and looked for something to wear in his closet drawers. Jeans and a white tee-shirt with that strange red symbol on it. Perfect. To some slight annoyance, he couldn't find his jacket. Before he could question its whereabouts, the bathroom door opens, revealing his lover, Junko, standing in the doorway.

Her damp strawberry blonde wavy locks were down, falling across her shoulders, framing her lightly glowing facial features. Her bright dark sky blue eyes were a bit drowsy looking, despite the fact that the shower she took had refreshed her. Besides some red socks on her feet and some lacy black underwear with a tiny red bow at the front, she wore nothing else except Komaeda's green jacket. It hung rather loosely on her frame, and it trailed almost to her knees. Taking notice of his awakened self, she smirks, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Were you missing _**this**_?" She holds up both of the strings that lay on either side of the jacket, and gives it a small pull, making the hood of it tighten ever so slightly. Komaeda is rendered speechless at what stands before him, his mouth is left agape, and he's unable to answer her question. Now he can understand why a woman wearing her lover's jacket can be seen as heavily erotic, although it's such a small detail to consider.

Before Junko can question _why the hell was he looking at her like that_, he comes over to her, wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her in for a kiss. Surprised, she returns it, making a pleased giggling sound, which turns into a moan as her mouth opens, and Komaeda explores her mouth, only to find that she tastes like his fresh, minty mouthwash. It's a rather pleasant taste. Slowly, his hands trail to her underwear, where he hooks his fingers to the sides, and tries pulling them down, only to find a red-nailed hand stop his movement. Reluctantly, Junko breaks the kiss, and whispers into his ear,

"Hey, it's not fair if I get stripped first. You're wearing more clothing than me, you know~!" Pressing his back against a light blue wall in his bedroom, she helps take off his shirt, while he takes off the jacket, revealing medium-sized, perky, round-shaped breasts. Hidden behind a few curled ends of her hair, of course. Without hesitation, Komaeda bends down a bit, putting her hair behind her shoulder as he fondles her chest, lightly sucking on a dark pink, pointed nip from her left side.

"Hmmmmmm~" Junko hums with a pleased tone, closing her eyes, and running her fingers through Komaeda's puffy, curly, light pink ahoges that're in his hair. Whenever he's rough with an area of her chest, she squirms when he hits a sensitive zone. Eventually, she's had enough and holds Komaeda's head in her hands, tilting his face towards her own. "Hey, I think that's enough." He stands up, and they start kissing again, a little more sloppily. Junko slowly rubs his ass with one hand, unbuttoning his jeans with the other. It riles him up, and he can't help but grind into her, licking day-old lovebites on her collarbone.

Soon his jeans are off to the side, and Junko's palming his hardness through the fabric of his black boxers, kissing him fiercely. He's palming her through her panties as well, and they both have to gasp for air because it's too much for them.  
>Komaeda picks Junko up bridal style, to his bed, carefully placing her body on the sheets, where she sprawls out, eyes lidded and darkened a deeper shade of a lusting blue, her face flushed red. Slipping her undies off, he slings her legs over his shoulders, and gets down on her. He goes slowly, licking her with slow strokes, up and down her entrance, rubbing her thighs. She screams in pleasure, writhing in ecstasy. Her hands clutch and twist at the bedsheets beneath her.<p>

It doesn't take long for a liquid much different than water to flood Komaeda's mouth. Licking his lips, he swallows a sweet, fruity taste that could only be Junko's. Lowering her legs, she can finally breathe properly, and she starts to laugh.

"Really, I just took a shower," she plays with a strand of her hair, staring at a slightly embarrassed Komaeda. "But I honestly don't mind." Flipping herself over, she cat-stretches so that her backside faces him. Using her fingers, she extends her entrance with her fingers. "So, will we finish what we started, or...?"

With a nod, he comes over to her, rubbing her back with his hands and peppering it with kisses as he slowly enters his length into her. She inhales deeply from the exhilaration of it all, and exhales with a sigh of pleasure.

"Does it feel okay?" He asks, kissing her neck.

"I'm fine, but you're going too slowly. Pick up the pace a little?"

Clutching her hair, he speeds up, trying to hit her sensitive region. She moves her hips as well, making it easier to glide into her, and causing more friction so that both of them benefitted from the extra sensations. Although he's groaning, she begins to quiver a bit. Confused, he looks and finds her giggling.

"HahahaAHHH~ That tickles, but it feels so despairingly nice!" She holds her hands to her face to try to hold down her voice, but Komaeda turns her over, and takes them, pressing them to his chest, where she feels his heartbeat thumping like crazy.

"Don't hold your voice down." He kisses her forehead. "Your laugh is adorable... I want to hear you."

When he continued from where he left off, it was nearly impossible to suppress any moans after that, so she ended up whimpering whenever he went in too deeply too quickly. For Komaeda, it felt good to be surrounded by Junko's warmth, and moaned whenever she clenched, causing her to be very tight.

"AH!" Junko shouted into the sheets, and Komaeda knew he found the sweet spot. Thrusting in harder in that same area, she was clutching onto the bed for dear life, because her vision was getting affected from sexual euphoria.

"H-h-ngh!" Komaeda groaned as he came into her, and she came a few seconds later. Panting, they sprawled onto the bed. When they could finally move properly again, Junko stood up, and stretched.

"I need to take another shower. Wanna join me for a Round Two?" She winked.

"Wear my jacket afterwards?"

"Sure."

And then they stumbled into the shower to do the dirty while getting clean simotaneously.


End file.
